User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Sunlight's Analysis:StarSwirl the Lost? (MLP:Equestria in Peril)
After further research of ancient history books, I was able to figure out the origin of the Tree of Harmony. You may have heard of the Pony of Shadows, which was banished once, and brought back again, and later reformed-You know it as the time StarSwirl returned from limbo, and finally learned true friendship. But did you know that when StarSwirl banished the Pony of Shadows to limbo the first time,he left a seed? Based on the six core traits, he planted the seed that would eventually become the Tree of Harmony-This happened during the times of Old Equestria. (This part was revealed in the S7 finale) But, then, what does that mean about my previous theory about the ancient tribe, and what happened with Discord? Is it all wrong? Was the tribe NOT responsible at ALL for the Tree? Did the tribe not exist at all? Nonsense! It DID once exist, and Starswirl was united with his allies by an ex-member of said tribe-Stygian. Yes, the Pony of Shadows who was reformed. I've learned a lot from reading the ancient journal of StarSwirl. Sound far-fetched? Well, lets go over the tribe, and once again take analysis of the magic of friendship, with this new information. First, we now have absolute PROOF that the Fire of Friendship did NOT rely on the Elements of Harmony, nor the Tree-The Tree was created during the time of Old Equestria, while the Fire of Friendship was created at the FOUNDING of Old Equestria. Indeed, the Tree was created due to the combination of strength, beauty, healing, bravery, hope, and sorcery. These would eventually lead to the creation of the elements of honesty, generosity, kindness, loyalty, laughter, and magic, respectively. Indeed, it is the core traits of friendship that lead to the most powerful magical artifacts in the entire world. Second, we know that the ancient tribe spread the magic of friendship around, if it existed. We know it had to at one point-It wasn't until the three tribes really hated each other that the Windigos came, and as I pointed out in my earlier analysis, Discord had to have existed well before his reign, and therefore, must have been defeated before. So, a tribe of harmonious ponies simply must have existed. But then, what about the Tree? Well, that's where Styian comes into play. As you know, StarSwirl was the most powerful wizard in all of Equestria, and having HIM learn the magic of friendship would have a massively large positive effect. This is what Stygian was trying to do when he united him with five allies, with the other five traits, choosing the best of all of them-Stygian wanted them to unite, with the six traits combined, and, most of all, '''become friends.' The six best ponies, one for each trait... But they DIDN'T become friend. Stygian was disappointed, but saw great potential in the idea. So, he decided to try to clone their magical items.. And, well, you know the rest of the story-They thought he was stealing them, cast him out, and that lead to him turning into the Pony of Shadows.'' So, let's move on to what happens next. While Stygian failed to actually BEFIREND the six, he WAS able to unite them. This was enough for them to use their six traits together, to help make that seed. The seed Stygian was looking for-The thing the TRIBE wanted-A giant flow of friendship magic, across all of Equestria! Of course, that ended with his banishment too, as by the time that DID happen, Stygian already turned evil. Alas, StarSwrirl was lost-He didn't understand the true meaning of friendship, and the purpose of his allies.. While he did succeed in creating the Tree, he could have done a better job if they were, well.. '''actually friends'? This may be why the tribe destroyed the Tree-It was insufficient at this point. It's origin.. not complete. Why do you think so many villains were able to attack in so little time during that era? Because the ponies were relying on the Tree, and forgetting what it was made with, and its true purpose.. And because the Tree itself was lacking-Hence Discord's ability to make it start losing its power. This wouldn't be possible if it was also fueled by true friendship.'' ''Now does it all make sense?'' Sincerely, Sunlight Sparkle Category:Blog posts